


Visiting Clara

by JassyK12



Series: Doctor Who 13th [1]
Category: Doctor Who, whovian - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The Doctor visits an old friends grave...





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Doctor Who, not do I own its characters 13th Doctor, Clara Oswald, Yasmin Kahn, Ryan St Clare or Graham O Brian. The show and it’s characters belong to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

The 13th Doctor rested a hand on her chin as she meant against the Tardis’s control panel and sighed. She was gazing longingly at a picture of River song on the scanner, before studying pictures of Amy Pond and Rose Tyler. She still thought of them everyday and wondered what they were up to. Maybe she could go and visit Rose, she thought, but decided against it.   
Visiting her would cause another giant paradox, and the earth had had enough of those already. She thought of River. Maybe she could track her down. The Doctor bit her lip as she clutched one of the levers on the Tardis’s console board.   
There was a reason why the Doctor was alone aboard the Tardis that day. Her gang had decided to have some family time on Sunday after travelling a lot with the Doctor. They needed some together time and the Doctor had agreed with that. Ryan and Graham did offer her to spend tea with them, but the Doctor refused politely as she didn’t want to intrude.   
Yas was with her family too, leaving the Doctor to think through old memories as there wasn’t a whole lot to do. She sighed again as she looked at River’s picture on the monitor, and then Clara. She tried to blink back tears when she saw Claras picture. Maybe she should visit her grave, she thought as she hadn’t paid her that visit before. She had even missed the funeral as she was too heart broken to go. She regretted not going, and with that thought she wiped her eyes and pulled down a lever in determination. “I’m sorry, Clara,” the Doctor said, her throat tightening as she said her name, “I’m coming!”


	2. Clara’s grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally visits her late friend’s grave...

The Doctor landed the Tardis in a quiet little graveyard near a trap street where Clara met her untimely death. With a deep breath and shaky hands, the Doctor opened the Tardis doors and made her way to the graveyard. She gulped the air and looked up at the stars, as she had arrived in nighttime London.  
After a few minutes, she reached the graveyard and started looking for Claras grave. It didn’t take long for the Doctor to find it, it was one of the newest and freshest grave with a black marble headstone. The Doctor crouched down by the grave and felt a tear roll down her cheek. “In loving memory of Clara Oswin Oswald, brave teacher, daughter, friend. RIP,” the Doctor read.  
She closed her eyes and stood up again, resting a still trembling hand on the tombstone. The pain of losing her companion still felt fresh in the Doctor’s hearts. “Clara,” she began sadly. “You may not recognise me but I know you understand me no matter what I look like. I know you probably think I’m a selfish person for not going to your funeral, and I don’t blame you. I’m so sorry Clara but I just couldn’t do it. Your death devastated me greatly. I’ll never forget you and the times we shared. I’ll come back and visit you here more often, I swear,” the Doctor said as she looked sadly at the grave one more time. “Good night Clara, my brave friend,” the Doctor said, before walking away slowly and choking back tears as she stepped back into the Tardis once more.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reenter the Tardis...

The Tardis arrived in Yaz’s backyard, and Yas ran out to greet her as the Tardis opened its doors. “Doctor,” Yas greeted her friend. The Doctor smiled as she bounded into the Tardis. “Had a good Sunday?” the Doctor asked, trying to sound cheerful. Yas grinned. “Yeah, I did thanks. Well as good as a Sunday can be with the parental units,” she told her.   
The Doctor nodded, but struggled to hold back tears. Yas looked at her in concern. “Doctor, is everything all right? You look like you’re going to cry,” Yas said as she laid a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. The Doctor knew she shouldn’t take it out on Yas, as it wasn’t fair. But for some reason, every time she thought about Clara, she felt tears gather in her eyes.   
“Oh Yas, I don’t want to bother you, but Ive just visited my friends grave. It was so hard,” the Doctor said, her eyes shining with tears. Yas pulled her into a hug and the Doctor didn’t resist. “Hey, it’s okay,” Yas said softly. “You can tell me,” she said. The Doctor shed a few tears before ending the hug. “It’s okay. I’ve just been travelling with my friend for a long time, before she passed away on one of my adventures. I just feel so guilty,” The Doctor confessed. “Doctor, it’s not your fault,” Yas told her firmly.   
“From what Ice seen with you, I know everyone goes on your Tardis because they want to, not because they have to. Your friend knew you’ll always look out for her, and you did, just like you’ve looked out for me, Graham and Ryan. No one blames you. I know it’s tragic. But it wasn’t your fault, Doctor,” Yas said. The Doctor sniffed. “Really?” she asked, smiling sadly through her tears. “Really,” Yas confirmed. “Thanks Yas,” the Doctor said as she dried her eyes. Just then the doors whooshed open again and both Ryan and Graham made their way in.   
“Hey guys,” the Doctor said, feeling better after her talk with Yas. “Hey Doctor,” Ryan replied. “Good Sunday?” she asked. Ryan grimaced and Graham grinned. “Depends who you ask,” he said. “It was boring. Can we go somewhere please Doc? I’m so bored,” Ryan groaned. The Doctor grinned. “Okay, you twisted my arm. Where do you wanna go?” she asked. “Anywhere but here,” Ryan told her. The Doctor grinned.   
“All right, everybody hold on!” she said as Yas, Graham and Ryan gripper the console board tightly. “Here we go!” The Doctor announces as she pulled down a lever. The Tardis then started with a mighty roar as Yas and the Doctor shared a grin. Things were looking up, the Doctor thought as she flew them to their new destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and as always thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
